


The stuff of fiction

by ClueingforBEGGs



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2020, Red Dwarf: Back to Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs
Summary: Written for 2020’s Drabble challenge. What else can the psi-scan reveal about 2009 in a different universe?
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Kudos: 10
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	The stuff of fiction

The psi scan beeped again, showing another page of results to Kryten.

‘Oh, and it appears that the man next to him spends his time writing something called fanfiction.’

Lister nodded. ‘Fanfiction. It’s where you write something original using someone else’s characters, it’s been around for ages.’

The mechanoid innocently opened an internet archive dedicated to such works. He lost count of how long he stood there, reading about two of his crewmates in a relationship.

‘Sirs, there is a possibility that in this universe we’re the works of fiction.’ He turned around seeing that the others had walked off.


End file.
